Red Camellia and Purple Rose
by nayadono
Summary: How will the Host Club react when there is a new transfer student claimin to be the Shadow King, Ootori Kyoya, fiancee. Well it looks like the storm is coming, nee?
1. Prologue : Before the Storm Came

"Father, you called me?" a girl with long black wave hair said as she walked to the middle aged man who sit in a high arm chair. Her long black hair sway with every step she took. The not so bright light shone her hair, showing a bit tint of midnight blue of her hair.

"Oh Reika. Yes i called you. Sit down" the man said as he gestured the girl, who called Reika, to sit at the chair in front of him. Separating them was a dark brown table made from Teak wood.

"So what is the matter for you to called me at this late of hour Father?" Reika said to her father, knowing it was unusual for him to summon her this late of night, unless it was a serious matter.

"Well i bet you already catch a glimpse of it Reika. Yes it is a serious matter. It's about your engagement"

"My engagement?" a little frown shown at her face.

"You heard me right Reika"

Reika just stared at her father for a few minutes. Neither of them broke the silence. Well, for Reika she clearly was shocked with the news of her engagement. She couldn't think anything at all. Slowly she regained her composure and said

"Well Father first i'm not a novel heroine who oppose the arranged marriage from her parent. I know you love me so i believe you choose, whoever is my future husband, is the best for me. But what if i think i'm not match with him. Will you force me?"

"Of course Reika, i will not force you if you really think that he is not the one for you. I'm not a cruel father like in the novel you know. And you can broke the engagement as soon as you think that you two cant go on anymore" he said as he laughed, amused at his daughter thought without leaving the seriousness of his word

"Aren't we in trouble if i broke the engagement Father?" Reika frown lightly. She knows that a little wrong move and your business will shattered. This is the risk of the high class business. And if she broke her engagement, that could be the beginning of her family fall.

Reika's father, Honzou, smile knowingly at his daughter. "It's no problem dear, our family wont fall if you broke the engagement. Our family standing is match with your fiancee one so i don't think we will fall because of that. Know shall we discuss the matter? This is your fiance photo. His name is Ootori Kyoya" Honzou said as he pulled the omiai photo. A handsome man with black short hair and a simple glasses. He is wearing a black suit with a strip lavender shirt match with a purple tie. Well at least she like her fiancee face.

"He is the third son of the Ootori family. Third year in Ouran High School"

"So he is two years older than me?" she said as a small grin appear in her face "Not bad"

"There is this one information about him which i don't quite understand. It said that he is the vice president of Host Club"

"A Host Club? Hahahaha" Reika laugh as her hand holding her stomach. With that cold and cool expressions in the photo, her fiancee is the vice president of a host club? 'This is gonna be interesting' she thought as an evil grin appear across her beautiful face.

"Oh Father i don't know you will give me a big present in my first year of high school. My life is gonna be amazing" Reika said as she still couldn't stop laughing.

"So i guess you will have me transfer to Ouran High School huh?"

"No less from my daughter, you know how your Father mind is going huh? Starting from next week you will attend Ouran High so you can start to knowing your fiance. You may leave"

As Reika standing up, she remembered something "Father, did my fiance know about the engagement?" Reika asked her father.

"No. His father will tell him tomorrow!. Why?"

"Can you tell his father not to tell him? I want to be the one who tell him about the engagement. You know, like a surprise"

"You are planning something fishy huh?" Her father smile at her. She just shrugged her shoulder.

"Okay i will ask his father not to tell him" Reika ran and hugged her father. Well, maybe she can played her fiance a little.

"Can i take the omiai photo Father?" she point the omiai photo on top of his father table.

"Already in love huh?"

"Well it's not love yet. You can say that I'm interested in him" Reika took the photo and then leave the room. As she got to her bedroom, she plopped to her soft bed and stare at the omiai photo.

"Nice to meet you, dear fiance" she said as sleepiness shown in her eyes. Maybe tonight she would dream her fiance.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello i'm back with new chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long to publish it because i have been busy. Thank you to all who review, follow, and favorite my story. I'm sorry for any grammatical erorr, English is not my first language.

Disclaimer : I don't own Ouan High School Host Club, but i own all the OC in the story.

"Haruhi! Where are you going?" shout Hikaru and Kaoru as Haruhi running away, again, from them.

"I said i don't want to wear that!" Haruhi said helplessly as the twin catched up with her. There is no way she would wear that frivolous full of lace maid costume! Have they forgot that the customer still thought that she is a boy? As unlucky she is, she didn't watched in front of her causing her to crushed to someone

"Ah!" shout the person that Haruhi crashed. Judging from the voice it was female.

"Are you alright?" said Haruhi frantically as she offered her hand to the girl. The girl took Haruhi's hand and stand up. As the girl stood Haruhi noticed the small scrap in her right hand. Haruhi looked further down and she saw the girl's white stoking tore a little around her right knee area, showing another scrap there.

"Oh my god, you are injured!"

"Haruhi injured a girl" said Hikaru with his usual mocking expression.

"Oh my, you're right Hikaru. How can someone from host club injured a girl" Kaoru said with his hand covering his mouth, which look like a neighborhood lady who is gossiping someone.

Blood drain from Haruhi's face, make it looked pale. The girl who looked Haruhi's expression finally said

"It's nothing really Haruhi-san. Can i call you that?"

"Huh, how can you know my name?"

The girl pointed at Hikaru "Your friends behind you said your name"

Haruhi looked behind her, finally realized that the twin were behind her. She must be so shocked to not realized the twin were behind her all along.

"Again, i'm really sorry" Haruhi bowed deeply.

"It's okay" the girl laugh a little "but can you tell me where the infirmary is? I just transfer here so i don't know where it is"

"Ah yes. I will show it to you" Haruhi turned back to the twin " and you two, stop following me. Go back to the club. We will deal it later. And no! I will not wear that. Ever" said Haruhi as she frowned and gave the twins a pierce glance.

"Haruhi is so cruel" the twin said together.

"Let's go." said Haruhi as she leaved the twin behind. "Ah, it's really rude of me to not introduced myself. My name is Haruhi Fujioka from class 3 - A. And you are?"

"My name is Reika Miyanagi from class 1 - A. I'm sorry i didn't addressed you properly Fujioka senpai" Reika said and bowed a little.

"You don't have to be so formal. Just call me Haruhi." Haruhi smiled at her with her usual smile which make her customer go crazy. But it looked like Reika was unamused.

"Then i will call you Haruhi senpai" Reika smiled back at Haruhi with a smile that can match Haruhi's.

"Ah, here we are." Haruhi and Reika entered the infirmary. "Yamada sensei?" Haruhi called as she didn't saw anyone in the infirmary. Suddenly the door of the infirmary storage opened and a beautiful woman with blue turtleneck, grey pencil skirt and white coat appeared.

"Oh i'm sorry i didn't hear you Fujioka, i was taking some band aid from the storage. What can i help you?"

"It's not me Yamada sensei, it's her" Haruhi said as she pointed at Reika who stand beside her.

"Oh dear what happened to you. What a mess you have there" Yamada sensei shout as she finally notice the small scraps on Reika.

"Sit here" Yamada sensei pointed at a chair. She then took an antiseptic and cleaned Reika's scraps. Reika flinched a little. Looks like the scraps were more serious than what it looks. As Yamada sensei put the band aid she asked "Seriously, how it can happen?"

"Uhm..." Reika just hummed and turned her head to Haruhi.

Haruhi shyly raised her hand "Actually it was because of me sensei" admitted her to Yamada sensei. " Well, i was running and didn't pay attention to my front and we are, uuh.., kind of crashed"

"So that's how it is. Don't worry, it will heal in one or two days and i assure you it will not leave any mark, uhm... what is your name?" Yamada asked realized that she didn't know the girl's name yet.

"It's Reika Miyanagi sensei."

"Miyanagi san huh. Are you new here? I don't think i ever saw you?" Yamada asked as she put her hand on her chin.

"Yes, i'm just transfer here today sensei. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" Reika bowed to Yamada.

Yamada nodded her head " I wish you will be happy schooling in here Miyanagi san" Yamada than turned her head to Haruhi who stood beside her.

"Fujioka, why don't you invited her to your club. You don't think it will end with you taking her to the infirmary right? Especially you are from Host Club. Injuring a lady is unforgivable."

Haruhi face lighted up. She had been thinking how to apologized to Reika properly and Yamada sensei's idea seem to be the best answer.. "Oh you're right sensei. I'm thinking how to properly apologize to Reika san and i think sensei's idea is great." Haruhi turned her head to Reika, who is already standing. "What do you think Reika san?"

"If you are fine with it i'm gladly accept your offer senpai."

A smile appeared on Haruhi's face "Ok, let's go".

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

The twin and Haruhi had been out for almost twenty minutes. Tamaki sat at the corner of the room with his usual rejected expression. Tears running on his face as he remembered how Haruhi refused to wear the maid costume he prepared, specially designed by Hikaru and Kaoru. The door of the third music room opened, as the twin entered the host club room

"Where is Haruhi?" Tamaki run to the twin as soon as they are on his sight. Worry shown on his face as he didn't see Haruhi with the twin.

Hikaru and Kaoru walked pass Tamaki and sat at the couch, in front of them was Honey who ate his cake and Mori who sipped a tea. " Tamaki is right, where is Haru chan?" Honey asked with his mouth full of cake.

"While we pursue her, she didn't watch in front of her, causing her to crash a girl. The girl got some scraps so she take her to the infirmary" said Hikaru as he took a cup of earl grey tea on the table, taking a little sip of the warm tea.

"Haruhi is injuring a lady? Oh i feel guilty to the lady. But how is Haruhi? Is she okay?" Tamaki said with his face full of tears. Mori senpai offered him a tissue which he took.

"She is okay, nothing happen to her Tono" Kaoru said as he took a cup of earl grey tea, mimicking his brother.

"I have to go to the infirmary. I must apologized to her on Haruhi's behalf " Tamaki said as he prepared to run, but stopped as he heard Kyoya speak.

"You don't have to go Tamaki. I'm sure he will be back soon. It's nearly opening time. We have to prepared" Kyoya said without leaving his eyes from the monitor of his notebook.

Even though Tamaki wanted to protest, Kyoya's word is right and he couldn't just go when the opening time is close. The twin excused themselves to change their attire as Honey, Mori, Kyoya and Tamaki already changed to their butler costume. As they done changing and comeback, the host club's door opened, showing Haruhi who opened and holding the door, allowing Reika to entered.

"So here we are. Welcome to the host club" Haruhi raised her hand, gesturing Reika to entered the room. As soon as she closed the door, she was hugged by Tamaki whose face is full of tears. "Oh Haruhi finally you're here. Are you okay?" Tamaki asked. Haruhi just pushed Tamaki as she replied "I'm okay senpai. Let me go already". After one minute, Tamaki finally released Haruhi from his hug.

"This is Reika Miyanagi san. I offered her to come here as my apology. It's okay right?"

Tamaki turned to Reika and bowed to her "I'm sorry for not welcome you properly my lady. My name is Tamaki Suoh, the president of the host club" Tamaki said as she took Reika's hand and gave a kiss to her hand. "I sincerely apologized for what Haruhi did to you. I heard you got some scrap, therefore we host club will give our best service to you as an apology."

"Thank you Suoh senpai. I will gladly accept it."

"It looks like i never saw you my lady?" Tamaki said as he gave Reika a questioning look. He have a good memory and he is sure he never saw her before

"Ah Reika san is just transferred here today senpai" Haruhi replied to Tamaki.

"I'm new here so please take a good care of me" Reika said as she bowed to Tamaki.

"Welcome to Ouran High School Miyanagi san." Tamaki smiled. The thought of having a transferred student just make him happy. "I will introduced you to our Host club members"

Tamaki then lead Reika to where the others are. Haruhi followed and walked beside Reika. "This is the members of the Host club. Guys, this is our special guest today, Reika Miyanagi san" The Host club members stand.

"My name is Reika Miyanagi from class 1- A. I'm just transferred here today. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu"

"This the vice president of the club, Kyoya Ootori. He is in the same class with me in class 3 - A"

"Nice to meet you" Kyoya said with his usual business smile.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni senpai and Morinozuka Takashi senpai. They have graduated this year but still occasionally visiting the Host club"

"Hello Reika chan" Honey greeted her happily while Mori just gave her a small hello.

"This is the twin Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, they are in the same class with Haruhi. I guess you already meet them"

"And this is the last member of the Host club whom you have already known, Haruhi Fujioka"

Tamaki offer Reika to sit. Reika then chatted with the host club members. Honey offering her a strawberry cheesecake which she accepted. As she ate, the Host club talked among themselves, except Kyoya who just silently sip his tea.

As he sipped his tea, Kyoya feel someone watching him. He looked around and caught the girl Haruhi brought looked at him intensely. He expected her to turn her head in embarrassment like what girls usually do, but what he got was something totally different as the girl just gave him a grin.

'Who is this girl? And why is she grinning at me? 'Looks like something is gonna happen' thought Kyoya. He knows that he has a good instinct and he feels like something big will happen to him.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

"Oh God, where it is?" Reika said desperately. It looks like she was lost. One thing that she really hate is being lost. She just wanted to go to the library as she didn't have any class left. But because of her stupid confidence she refused her new friend's offer to show her the way to the library, saying that she have remembered the way. Now she is lost.

'Okay, keep calm Reika. You just have to walked this hallway. It must be lead to somewhere and you just have to ask anyone you meet to show you the way' Reika breathed deeply as she continue walking. Suddenly she felt something heavy crashed her, causing her to fall.

"Ah!" shout her as she felt pain in her right hand and right knee.

"Are you alright?" she opened her eyes as she saw the one who crashed her offered it's hand. She was a little confused because when they crashed she was sure that it was female, yet she wear boy's uniform.

'Maybe because something happened she has to disguise as a boy' she thought as she took her hand.

"Oh my God you are injured!" said the girl. Reika followed the girl gaze and noticed she got a bruises on her right hand and right knee.

"Haruhi injured a girl" Reika looked to the boy with black hair who stood behind the girl, who called the girl Haruhi.

"Oh my, you're right Hikaru. How can someone from host club injured a girl" she heard the other boy with light brown hair said to the black hair one, who she know now named Hikaru.

Reika was surprised when she heard the light brown hair boy mentioned about host club. 'So this girl, Haruhi, is in the same club with my fiance'. Her thought was stopped when she looked Haruhi's face go paled.

"It's nothing really Haruhi-san. Can i call you that?" Reika said reassuring Haruhi. Looking Haruhi's face paled like that made her feel guilty.

"Huh, how can you know my name?" Haruhi asked Reika

Reika then pointed at Hikaru "Your friends behind you said your name"

Haruhi turned her head. Reika saw a shocked expression from her. Look like she didn't realized her friends were behind her all along.

"Again, i'm really sorry" Haruhi bowed deeply.

"It's okay" Reika laughed a little "but can you tell me where the infirmary is? I just transferred here so i don't know where it is" said Reika. Her bruised were starting to hurt and she doesn't want to be lost again.

"Ah yes. I will show it to you" Haruhi turned back to her friends " and you two, stop following me. Go back to the club. We will deal it later. And no! I will not wear that. Ever"

"Haruhi is so cruel" her friends said together.

"Let's go." said Haruhi as she leaved her friends behind and lead Reika "Ah, it's really rude of me to not introduced myself. My name is Haruhi Fujioka from class 3 - A. And you are?"

'Oh no! I have been so disrespectful ' Reika cursed to herself. "My name is Reika Miyanagi from class 1 - A. I'm sorry i didn't addressed you properly Fujioka senpai" Reika said and bowed to Haruhi.

"You don't have to be so formal with me. Just call me Haruhi" Reika saw Haruhi smiled. If she didn't know that Haruhi is a girl, she will be swayed with her smile.

"Haruhi senpai then" Reika said with a smile. As they arrived, she didn't saw anyone in the infirmary. Haruhi then called sensei. After awhile, someone come out from the storage room who Reika guessed as the sensei judging from the white coat.

Yamada sensei told her to sit down and tend her found. She flinched a little 'Ah it was worse than it looks'

When Haruhi's offered her to the Host club (it was Yamada sensei's idea), Reika hesitated a little. She were not planning to meet her fiance today, meeting him on her first day here was too much. But it looks like God ordained her to meet her fiance today.

"If you are fine with it i'm gladly accept your offer senpai." Reika said to Haruhi. As they walked to the Host club, one thought filled Reika's mind ' Wait for me my fiance, we will meet soon'

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

To say that she was shocked will be an understatement. The Host club surely have exceeded her estimation, they were weirder than what she thought. The president of the Host club, who introduced himself as Tamaki Suoh, was a handsome man eventhough he isn't her type, she doesn't really fond of a blonde haired man. Tamaki then lead her to the other Host club member.

Her heart was beating faster as the excitement to meet her fiance for the first time grow with every step she took. But as the member of Miyanagi family she has to keep a calm face and not letting her excitement get the better of her. When Tamaki stop and told Reika that he will introduced her to th host club, Reika saw carefully the Host club member. She recognized the twin she met earlier, a tall guy with stoic face and a guy who looks like an elementary student. As she watched to the left side, her heart beating faster. The photo certainly do no justice to her fiance. 'Keep calm Reika, you certainly don't want to embrass yourself caught red handed ogling your fiance, especially since he doesn't know that you are his fiancee.'

"My name is Reika Miyanagi from class 1-A. I'm just transferred here today. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" As Tamaki introduced Kyoya to her, she thought ' Should i tell him now? It looks like i have to know him better before telling him. Yeah it looks good that way'

"This the vice president of the club, Kyoya Ootori. He is in the same class with me in class 3 - A"

"Nice to meet you" her fiance said with a smile, which she took as a business smile. His smile was different from Tamaki, which she took as a genuine smile. It didn't surprised her, and she appreciate that her fiance didn't just smile to all girls easily like a player do.

"This is Haninozuka Mitsukuni senpai and Morinozuka Takashi senpai. They have graduated this year but still occasionally visiting the Host club"

"Hello Reika chan" Honey greeted her with a big smile while Mori just gave her a small hello. It's kind of surprising that the boy who look no older than an elementary student was actually her senpai. She didn't usually called by her first name in the first meeting, but because Honey look like a nice guy she didn't really mind it. And although Mori greet her with almost stoic face, she feels that Mori is a nice guy.

"This is the twin Hikaru Hitachiin and Kaoru Hitachiin, they are in the same class with Haruhi. I guess you already meet them" Reika looked at the twin and immediately thought that they are like a cheshire cat, a typical prankster.

"And this is the last member of the Host club whom you have already known, Haruhi Fujioka"

Tamaki offer her to sit which she accepted gladly. Reika then chatted with the host club members, eventhough her mind was actually filled with the curiousnes about her fiance. Honey offering her a strawberry cheesecake which she accepted, she was actually quite hungry. As she ate, she saw the Host club talked among themselves, except Kyoya who just silently sip his tea. Reika thought it was a good time to steal a glance to her fiance without the fear of caught up.

Reika then turned her head to Kyoya's direction, and what she intended to be just a glance was turning to be a stare. She didn't realized it until she saw Kyoya stop sipping his tea was staring back at her, caught her red handed. It's look like a bad idea if she turn her head because she has been caught, so she just stared back to her fiance. Reika saw a confused look on Kyoya. 'Looks like it was good idea not to turned around. I catch his attention' she thought as she gave her fiance a grin. As Kyoya furrowed his eyebrow, Reika feel it was the time to stop starting her fiance and change her attention to the other conversation.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm sooo sorry for the late update! It's been a really long time since the last chapter and i feel bad. Real life has been hectic these past months and including the writer's block makes this chapter took sooo long to finish.

Anyway in this chapter the heroine's big brother will make an appearance! :D, i hope you will like him (because i do lol). Now i know how difficult is to make a story with OC in it. It took me a generous of time to decide the names and Reika family's background. Just to make thinge clear, Reika's family consist of father, mother, big sister, big brother and Reika. Her mother and sister will be introduced on later chapter, possibly another relation of her will make appearance too.

Thank you for everyone who take the time to read, review, followed and favorite this story. I love you guys! :D

Can someone tell me how to insert that grey line thingy like in the other story? God i feel like such a blind technology girl lol.

Without further ado, enjoy!

Disclaimer : I don't own (and never will) own Ouran High School Host Club, because if i own it, i will be rich and i wouldn't have to take a stressful major. Pardon my English and grammar, English is not my native language.

"So Reika san, where are you come from?" Tamaki asked with a gleam in his eyes. Ouran rarely had a transferred student so he was curious about Reika. Reika realized that she hadn't tell anything about her beside that she was just transferred today. Everyone attention focused on Reika after Tamaki asked her.

She then stopped sipping her tea, without putting down her cup and replied "I'm from Osaka. I was attending Shinsou High School before transfer here." Reika said with a polite smile. She resumed sipping her tea, as she didn't want to reveal to much about her. She was not a person who can easily closed to someone. As her mother said 'the friend you have reflected your personality' so she carefully selected who she wants to be closed with and remain courteous to the other. She know how an environment can affect people. She will hold dearly her friends and to the other, as long as they didn't cause any trouble to her, she wouldn't make things difficult.

"Shinsou? Isn't that the famous school in Osaka? Why are you transfer here then?" Hikaru asked her sceptically. He has a suspicious feeling about this new transferred student. Her every action looked calculated.

On the other hand, Kyoya was glad that Hikaru asked Reika that question. He also was curious of why she transferred from school which if not equal, close enough with Ouran reputation and quality, but he didn't want to asked it himself. His principle to gain more profit with minimal action . If he can take something without him involved directly, then why not?

Reika know that someone would ask her this so she was not really surprised. Indeed it was strange to transfer from an already good school without a strong reason. She noted in her heart to mark Hikaru as a person who she have to be careful with, along with Kyoya. She better watch her every word if she didn't want to get any trouble later. Especially when she already marked him as a prankster. Who knows what kind of trouble she would get.

But of course she couldn't just blurted out that she transferred here to know her fiance. So she said " Well, i have been spend fifteen years in Osaka and want to be more independent so i decided to move in Tokyo and transferred here" That's partially true though. Her older sister had already married and her older brother now in Tokyo University so she was all alone in her home. Without her two siblings, her parent's attention focused on her. It's kind of suffocating and sometimes she can't stand her mom nagging. She and her mom were both stubborn, and when her father told her to transfer to Ouran, she gladly accept it. She didn't want to collect sins with continuously bickering with her Mother. Although she feel kind of bad to leave her parents alone, but she thought it was the best decision.

Tamaki eyes blinked. He grow an admiration to Reika's plan to be more independent. With tears flowing Tamaki said " That's really cool of you Reika san ! " and gave her a thumbs up

. "Heee... you are very brave Reika chan" Honey said with the same sparkling eyes like Tamaki. Haruhi also grow respect to Reika. To be a rich ojou sama who want to be more independent, that's a rare thing. "I agree with Tamaki senpai" Haruhi said as she nodded her head. Mori just nodded a little albeit agree to Tamaki.

Hikaru and Kaoru just gave a ' Heee...' to Reika. Although Hikaru wasn't really satisfied with Reika's answer, but he didn't really want to asked any further. It would be weird if he insisted on 'investigating' Reika.

Kyoya didn't give any response. He knew there was something a miss in Reika's statement. But he didn't want to draw conclusion too early, as time passes what Reika had been hiding will reveal itself. Kyoya turn his glance to his watch and noted it was only five minutes before the opening time. He concluded it was time to stop his friends conversation. " Tamaki, it is only five minutes left before the opening time"

Tamaki gave a surprised look. He checked his own watch and found what Kyoya said was right. "Wow i didn't know so much time has passed. It's really a great experience to talk with you Reika san, time sure fly fast! "

"Tadaima, ojou sama " the Host club member said as they bow like what butler usually do. The girls went wild seeing them in butler outfit. Some of them even look like they were about to faint.

Tamaki walk to one of the girls and took her hand with his gloved hand and kiss lightly at her hand's back " Welcome home, Ojou sama". His actioned made the other girl let out a disappointed sigh, wishing it would be them. A blush crept on the girl's cheek and with a heart in her eyes she said "Tamaki sama"

Tamaki gave a smile "You can't call me that, Ojou sama, because today i'm your faithful servant"

The other girls squealed kyaaa at Tamaki action. Reika just look at them and hold her urge to laughed at their antics. Not long after, one of the girl turned her attention to Reika's direction and gave a surprised look.

"Miyanagi san?" the girl called out to her. A beat later realization dawn upon Reika's face as she recognized her as one of her classmate. "Todoroki san?" she said with a little hesitation in her voice. She still couldn't remember all of her classmate name and hope she didn't get it wrong.

"It's a surprise meeting you here, i thought you go to the library" Todoroki said with widen eyes as she walked to Reika. Reika offered the chair in front of her to Todoroki. Todoroki took the seat gladly.

"Well something happen and i end up in here instead of library" Reika gave a little smile.

"Miyanagi san, what happened to your knee?" she shout as she realized her bandaged.

"I kind of fall and hurt a little"

"That's why we gave our best service to Reika sama" Tamaki said suddenly behind Reika make her squeal. Todoroki nodded in understanding.

"Well then Miyanagi san, excuse me, i want to join Morinozuka sama"

After Reika left, Tamaki asked her who she want escort. 'Should i join Ootori san? Would it be better if i don't make a move so soon?' Reika thought in her head. In the end she choosed Haruhi because it seems like she is the most normal one and if anything go to an unfavorable situation for her she still had a secret card about her real gender.

When the school ended, Reika go home after promising to the host club member that she will come again tomorrow. As expected Haruhi was a good companion, although she had to hear the constant squealled from the other girls. She was wondering how they couldn't figure out that Haruhi was a girl.

As she watched the scenery outside on her way home she couldn't stop thinking about her fiance. He really was an interesting man. Even though he pretended to be nonchalant, she knew that he was keeping her in his peripheral visions, observing her even when he was busy with his guests and with his notebook.

Not long after she was arrived in her home. Her home was not big , just a two story house with a red brick wall. What she love the most from her house in Tokyo was the big garden filled with flowers and a swing under the big apple tree in the right side of of the house. Her father had offered her with a bigger house but she thought it wasn't necessary to spend so much money. And the bigger the house the lonely she will feel.

As she step out of the car, the door opened and a middle aged maid greet her.

"Welcome home, ojou sama" the maid, named Sae, greet her with a smile.

"I'm home Sae" Reika replied back to Sae and give her coat and bag to her maid

"Ojou sama, Ryuu sama has visit here"

Reika stopped her movement and look confusely at Sae "Onii sama?"

"Yo Reika."

Reika looked at her brother who was coming from the living room. Without much time Reika run to her brother and hugged him. She then loosed her hug and stare at her brother.

"Nii sama, you shocked me there. You should tell me beforehand if you want to visit me"

Ryuu just give her a small laugh "Father has asked me to come here knowing it was your first day at your new school. Though technically this is my home too so i didn't have to tell you if i come here right?"

Reika furrowed her eyebrows and pout her mouth because her brother was correct. "But when i asked you to live here you refused, so you have to inform me if you want to visit!" Even if her brother was right, she didn't want to lose like that.

Ryuu shooked his head with an amused smile and pinched Reika's cheek.

"Nah, this place is a little far from my university and i love my privacy so, no thanks. But you really don't change at all huh Reika. Still doesn't want to lose. Ah... i'm so hungry. Let's eat together Rere. Sae has cooked a delicious meal"

"Stop calling me Rere. I'm already in high school Nii sama". Rere was a pet name from her brother.

"Well you will always be my little sister Rere who would cry and begged to her big brother to play with her"

Reika's face was red from embarrassment, recalling her childhood when she always tailing her brother. Though much of the times her brother refused her and leave her, preferring to play with the other boys.

Though she want to retort, Reika choose to give up. "Let's eat. I'm hungry!" And make a haste to the dining room.

Ryuu just laughed out loud and followed her sister who walk with a pouting mouth.

"So, how was your first day at Ouran?" Ryuu asked as he ate his dessert. "Wait, what happened to your hand?" He just realized Reika's band aided right hand

"Just crashed and fall, it's not a big deal" Reika shrugged and continue eating her dessert.

Ryuu let out a sigh and furrowed his brow. "You should tell me if someone bully you."

Reika looked up and meet her brother's eye. She understood her brother's concern. Their family was a new rich family and only got to this point thanks to her father and mother effort. Someone from rich family with a longer history may looked down on her.

"Well if there is someone who try to bully me, i can handle it alone brother. You don't need to worry." Reika smiled at her brother.

Ryuu know Reika was a strong girl who doesn't back down so easily, but he is still her big brother so sometime he just want her sister to depend on him a little bit. Leaving the matter, Ryuu looked at Reika, his face full with his smirk.

"So, did you meet your fiance?"

A blush appeared on Reika's cheek. "Yeah, i meet him" Reika looked down and keep her mouth busy with gulping her dessert, praying that her brother wouldn't pry her anymore.

"Why are you blushing like that! Ah... it looks like my little sister is in love huh. I wish spring will come to me too" Ryuu said with a grin.

"I'm not in love! Eh... i mean" God why is she stuttering like this "im not in love with him _yet_. I wish i will, i mean he is my fiance, someone who will become my husband in which i will spend many years of my life with. Though it was an arranged marriage, i hope there will be at least a good companionship between us. Who knows maybe there will be even love"

"Well, from today encounter, do you like your fiance?"

Reika looked at her brother. She recalled today event and couldn't help but smile remembering her fiance, Kyoya. "Yeah, i like him just fine. Even though he looks cold on the outside i think he is a good guy. You must see his expressions when i was staring at him. He looks so funny"

Seeing his little sister happy face, Ryuu let out a relieved sigh.

"It's all good then." Ryuu looked at his watch, noticing it was 6:30 pm. "I guess i will go back to my apartment."

"Heeh.. already?"

"Yeah, i still have some assignments i need to do." Ryuu get up and go to the front of the house. Reika followed him from behind.

After give Reika a hug, Ryuu get in his black car. "I'm going back now. Remember be a good girl and don't make a trouble"

"Jeez Nii sama, don't you trust your little sister a bit? Ckckck"

"Because i know you that's why i'm worried. Jaa naa"

"I know. Kiyotsukete" Reika shouted at her brother who was already at the front gate. After her brother's car was gone from her sight, Reika went to her room in the second floor. Remember that she has a biology assignment to do.

In the other side of Tokyo, at a modern room, Kyoya was busily type on his notebook. He was searching data of Reika. After a while, his search take result

"Reika Miyanagi, third child of Honzou Miyanagi, CEO of Miyanagi group who became one of big company in just twelve years."

While reading her data, Kyoya didn't find a strange information. _Then why did she look at me like that? Is she just interested in me?. No!. If she just interested in me she wouldn't give me a smirk like that. There must be something but what?. God this is driving me crazy._ Kyoya hate when he doesn't know something, he _knows_ everything, but it looks like the new transfer student, Reika Miyanagi, would be the first person to make him feel like this. With a new resolved, Kyoya decided to ask her tomorrow. He will untangle the mystery of Reika Miyanagi


End file.
